Listen to Your Heart
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: My take on Jews and Chinese Food. The RoryMarty aspect of it. RoryMarty Rory finally sees Marty in a different light. And acts.


_Author's Note: This takes place in Jews and Chinese Food. When they get back from the Chinese restaurant. It's a Rory/Marty, my preferred Rory shipper these days. Will probably have another chapter or so. _

_Listen to Your Heart  
__Part I- Against All Odds_

The female looked up at the male before her through different eyes. She had always looked up to him as a big brother, as a best friend, but on this very night, it was as if she was seeing him for the very first time. And in a way, she was. She was seeing him for the first time in a whole new way, a way that showed she could be more than friends with this guy before her.

"Rory? Did you hear me?" Marty asked, looking down at the female who seemed to have gone into a daze. He put a hand on her face, cupping it gently in his hand. He smiled slightly as she moved her head to rest against it.

"I heard you, Marty. I heard you..." she said, suddenly feeling confused and overwhelmed. She tore her head away from his hand and took a step backwards. "I can't do this, not tonight. I'm sorry..." she mumbled, no longer looking at the male as she retreated into her dorm, locking the door behind her.

She knew that she left him standing there, probably just as confused as herself, if not mores so. But deep down inside she knew that she couldn't deal with everything at once. Logan was back, Logan, the guy who wanted something casual and nothing more. But then there was Marty, a great guy who would call her his girlfriend and be satisfied with her and her alone. She had that in the past and it never quite worked out. That was whys he had moved on to the casual thing. But deep down inside she knew that it wasn't her. Seeing two people at once wasn't her. And she had to fix it.

Just as she picked up her phone she heard a tap at her window. She looked up to see Logan standing outside of it, his trademark grin on his beautiful face. Momentarily she forgot what she had just been about to do and went over and opened the window. As a cold gush of wind blew across her face she suddenly remembered and backed away from the man's embrace. "We need to talk..." she said softly looking up at him.

"Never a good start to a conversation. What's wrong Ace? Is this about tonight?"

"Yes, Logan! This is about tonight. You can't just barge in and think you're going to get your way."

"Is that what I was doing? Well, I'm sorry, Ace, that I wanted to spend time with you. I'm sorry that I thought you may have wanted to spend time with me too!" He started yelling back, matching her voice in a split second.

"I can't do this Logan! I thought I could but I can't. I can't be a casual dater."

He looked at her for a moment, through narrowed eyes, before shaking his head at her is disbelief.

"I never pushed this on you, Rory! Never pushed it. You don't want it? Fine!"

He sent one last glare at her before exiting the same way he had entered. Rory stared out the window, taking deep breaths as she sunk into her bed. Tears escaped her blue eyes as she curled up in a ball, reaching for the phone.

"Hey kiddo,"she heard across the line as she pressed her number one speed dial. "What's up? You okay?"

"Mom?" Rory asked in a small voice before going into a full sob, retelling the night to her mother.

"Oh. Rory. Sweetie, I think you did the right thing," her mother said soothingly across the line.

"You do?"

"Rory, you're a relationship girl, not a casual dater. You got that from me, kiddo." She heard the lighter tone Lorelai had switched and laughed softly. "Was that a laugh? I made you laugh!"

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, kid. Keep me informed, will you? And, I always have liked that Marty guy."

"Bye mom," Rory laughed into the phone before hanging up.

The female leaned back into her bed, sighing deeply. Without bothering to change she fell into a deep slumber, not even awakening to the sound of Paris returning to the dorm room.

* * *

The sun arose outside her window, sending light rays into her face. With a groan, she turned over trying to catch another minute of sleep. But once she was awake she knew that it was no use in getting back to bed. Rory sat up, and looked around her. Her room was exactly how she had left it the previous night. Slowly she got up and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a large hoodie sweater. Quickly stopping to use the bathroom, she then went in search of coffee.

* * *

As she made her way back to her room, she passed by the familiar door she had entered upon many occasions. Collecting herself, she walked up to and raised her fist to knock but quickly lowered it and moved a few steps back. Shaking her head she moved forward again and rapped gently, taking a deep breath.

"Rory?" she heard the familiar, strong voice ask and she looked up to meet Marty's eyes.

"Hey, can I, uhm, come in for a second?" she asked, trying to muster up a smile.

"Sure, come in," he opened the door wider, and she went in after him.

"About last night-"

"Last night was-"

They both spoke at the same time and laughed softly.

"Marty?" Rory asked looking up into his eyes.

Before he could answer her she had put her coffee down and pulled him closer to her, her arms wrapped around his neck. Startled, he pulled back in a little in reflex making Rory breathe deeper. Slowly, she moved her face closer to his and placed her lips against his. They met hers in an instant and they were soon locked in a heated kiss.

She moved her head to the side to give him better access to her mouth and he pressed closer against her as they kissed. After a moment he pulled back looking down at her.

"Is this for real?" he asked in a whisper.

"I think it is. Come here," she whispered back, pulling him in for another kiss.

**TBC.**


End file.
